


The Bugs in his Head

by Cleyksa



Series: Fluffy time in the Targaryen household [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A mommy can fix everything, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family time, Grandma Rhaella, Rhaenys and Aegon are Jon and Dany's children, Surgeons, children nightmare, jonerys family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: Daenerys is working late and Jon have to deal with a nightmare. Fumbling with words, his son is now convinced bugs are living in his head. How will they manage to deal with this?
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Fluffy time in the Targaryen household [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692166
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	The Bugs in his Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : this idea was brought up to me through a post on social media, so basically the main fact belongs to that poor, brave mom who had to put her child back to sleep after that incident.
> 
> Also, many thanks to John, my beta who revised this work super rapidly and brilliantly, as always!!

Daenerys was working late tonight. A big emergency had come up as they were making their way out of the hospital and, while they were knackered, she had stayed behind to give a hand. He loved her for that, for her empathy, her devotion to her patients and her dedication to her job, and so Jon had come back alone to relieve Daenerys’ mom from her babysitting duties. The white-haired lady had been cooking dinner when he entered the house and had welcomed him with a warm smile before a little – very naked – storm collapsed in giggles against his legs. Jon’s surprised gaze found his stepmother’s amused one before reaching to grab his naked son in his arms.

“What are you doing in your birthday uniform, little worm?” he laughed as his son was squirming in his arms. Aegon still gave him a hug and a kiss to welcome him back home but was quick, once freed from his father’s embrace, to run away. 

Jon made his way to the kitchen and kissed Rhaella’s smiling cheek. 

“Your son has decided to go on strike against all types of clothing.” She chuckled as she stirred the soup. 

“Even Dragon costumes?” he asked, setting the table as Rhaella turned down the fire. His good mother patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

“Believe me, I’ve tried it all!” she laughed softly, putting her coat on and knotting her scarf. “Wasn’t Daenerys supposed to come back home too?” she wondered. She grabbed her bag and applied a bit of balm on her chapped lips. 

“Yes, she was. But an emergency came and, you know, Daenerys …” he trailed, making weird movements with his hands that made the white-haired woman laugh. 

“Yes, I know my daughter. Well, I hope she won’t be held back for too long. A second pair of hands won’t be superfluous to dress that little worm.” She giggled, reminding him of her own daughter’s laugh. He had last seen her less than half an hour ago but he already missed her. 

“Hopefully, we’ll have to deal with that little cue before she comes back.” He smiled at the door, feeling the cold air of November reddening his cheeks. “Have a good night and say hello to Aerys for us, please.” He asked her while she was making her way to her car, parked just beside his.

“I will. Good night Jon.” She called back before disappearing into the car. 

Jon closed and locked the door behind him and, rolling his eyes, called his son’s name. He heard him giggle and then something made a loud crashing sound. A little ‘’Ohoh’’ could be heard, then some running footsteps and giggles again as his son crossed his path. As he was about to take a hold of Aegon and ask further intel, he heard Rhaenys’ sweet voice from the bathroom call him. Aegon saw an opportunity to avoid Jon and ran away from him again. It would be a long evening, for sure. 

......................................................

Once Jon managed to bring his daughter a new towel, clean Aegon’s mess with the little boy’s help, convinced him to, at least, wear a pyjama bottom, to make them eat the soup and to put them to bed, Jon was completely exhausted. He hoped Daenerys’ evening was less tiring. Even as he lay exhausted in his too-big-of-a-bed without his wife, Jon couldn’t hide a smile: he loved his family and the antics his children got to. Damn, they were truly inventive, making sure that the young parents never got bored. 

Feeling his eyes closing on their own accord, Jon closed his book and switched off the light. He sent a last text to Daenerys, telling her he was going to sleep and sending her all his strength, hoping everything was going alright. When her little logo informed him that she wasn’t even online, Jon put back down the phone and turned in the bed, getting on her side of the bed. Whenever Daenerys wasn’t sharing the bed, he felt lost and couldn’t sleep unless he was on her side, smelling her smell on the pillow. Oh god, how he loved her smell. When they were interns, they were used to getting barely any sleep plus diverging schedules and, even if it wasn’t making it easier to sleep without her, he didn’t notice all those little things he missed about her. But now that they were attending physicians and had a somewhat stable schedule, he got comfortable in the routine of falling asleep beside her every night. But, when she was working the night shift or something, he now notices all those things. He missed seeing her kiss their children goodnight. He missed hearing her make weird voices while reading them bedtime stories. He missed seeing her go through her night-time routines in the bathroom, and her small laugh that made her eyes disappear when she spotted him watching her, rolling her eyes when he complained she was taking too long. He even missed her cold feet that she would stick between his legs when she joined him in bed. He missed falling asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing, to her perfume invading his nostrils and her hair tickling his face. He missed waking up in the night to her hot body tucked against his and being lulled back to sleep while smelling a more distinctive smell that was truly Daenerys. Yes, he missed her tremendously. 

He must have been dreaming of her when he was abruptly pulled out of his slumber by a small hand grabbing his arm. Jon quickly blinked and finally distinguished his son’s distraught face, bravely trying to hold back the tears. Jon swiftly grabbed Aegon below his armpits and hauled him onto the bed, bringing his child to him. He put the cover back over the both of them and switched on the light. Aegon was still trying to hold back his tears as he cuddled against his father’s chest. Jon clutched him tightly, caressing his tiny back while shuffling his hair lovingly, trying to appease him. 

“What happened baby? Was it a bad dream again?” he worried. Aegon had been subjected to terrible nightmares for the past couple weeks and nothing seemed to work for now. They had tried a night-light, to let the door of his room stay open with the corridor light on, a night routine of chasing away all the bad things and even to banish the dragon rider stories he loved so much because they could imply a bit of violence, but nothing had worked yet. 

Aegon nodded his head. “I dreamed… I, I dreamed that there were bugs all over my room. They were … they were on the walls and, and, and on my bed TOO” he whined, clutching his father closer to himself. “And then, they crawled on me too. They wanted to get into my mouth. They didn’t get into my mouth, right Daddy?” he asked, opening his mouth wide, while fat crocodile tears streamed down his chubby cheeks.

Jon pretended to look attentively at his mouth and then asserted with his best doctor voice “No, young man, no bugs in your mouth. It was only a bad dream, sweetling. They weren’t real.”

“I tried to tell them that I was a dragon and that no one and nothing could hurt a dragon, but it didn’t work. They didn’t listen to me.” He continued, unconvinced of his father’s reassurance. “Maybe they would have believed Mommy, as she is a grown-up dragon. But I’m only a little dragoon.” Aegon pouted and Jon had to try hard not to let out a laugh at his son’s annoyance. 

Jon slid him back to him as he had drifted away while opening his mouth for his father to see. “Yes, you’re our little dragon, and our love for you is as big as the moon.”

“As big as the sun as well?” recited Aegon, used to their little familiar declaration of love. 

“As big as the universe” Jon claimed as he rubbed his nose against Aegon’s little one. “Next time, warn them that if they don’t stop, Mamma dragon is going to come over and she will breath fire on them all for bothering her baby dragon.” Jon said playfully, before turning serious. “You know, Mommy and Daddy will always be here to help you. Always.” He cuddled, drawing mindless forms on the infant’s back. 

“Yes, I know.” Aegon answered, his voice already a bit heavier as sleep came back to him. “But, I think the bugs didn’t hear me, because they didn’t have any ears, Daddy. What will I do if they come back?” he asked, a bit more alarmed now.

“I’m sure they can hear, Aegon. But. They were not real. They were not really on your walls. It was just a dream. It was in your head.” He smiled softly, hoping he had finally found the right words to soothe his child back to sleep. Therefore, once the words had left his lips, and Aegon shot right up in the bed, a very alarmed look on his face, eyes wide with terror. Jon mentally cursed himself despite not knowing what he had said wrong. 

“Are there bugs in my head? Daddy…” he began to cry in earnest, terrible shrieks piercing the silence.

_ Oh shit _ … Jon cursed. Why had he said that…. 

“No, no Aegon, Daddy didn’t express himself correctly. I…” he tried to rectify. 

“I want them gone!!! Daddy make them leave!” Aegon screamed sharply, his high pitched voice hurting his ear drums. 

Jon wanted desperately to soothe his child, and he wasn’t too keen on having a second one to comfort and bring back to sleep, so he truly hoped Aegon’s cries would cease quickly before it set off Rhaenys too. 

“Aegon baby, I swear there are no bugs in your head. They were not real. Daddy is here now, I’ll fight any bugs coming your way, I promise. But there aren’t any bugs in this house, okay?” Jon tried, holding him tightly to his chest. 

Keeping on the soothing words, Jon managed to appease Aegon enough so the child was only slightly weeping and, after bargaining that Aegon will stay in his father’s arms tonight, the little boy started to settle back. But sleeping was completely out of the question. Aegon was categoric. So, Jon sat him on the sofa with a blanket over them and put on Aegon’s favourite cartoon movie. 

At the beginning, Jon was very sure that soon enough, Aegon would drift back to sleep and he could bring them back to the parental room for a good night of sleep. But, each time the toddler’s eyes began to close, Aegon would jerk awake, strongly brushing his eyes. Jon was beginning to strongly doubt he would get any sleep that night when the front door opened, revealing a very tired Daenerys. A very surprised one as well, once she saw her almost-4-year-old in front of the TV at 3 in the morning. Aegon jumped in happiness at seeing his mom and Daenerys shot him a questioning look as she grabbed the toddler from the ground and brought him into her tender embrace. 

“We had a little sleeping incident” Jon trailed. He had stupidly thought he would let Daenerys come and sit beside him with Aegon before they began to talk about everything, but he had under-estimated Aegon’s reputation of being a Mommy’s boy. Because, as soon as Jon had finished his sentence and Daenerys had peered back at her son, ruffling his silver hair from his face so she could look in his bright eyes, Aegon’s soft trembling voice had pierced the silence. 

“Daddy said I have bugs in my head. I won’t ever sleep. They won’t ever come back in my head” he issued, as he laid his head on his horrified mother’s chest. 

Jon’s chin dropped, dumbfounded as Daenerys’ fiery look pierced right through him. She may be tired, but her glare was still plenty powerful. She cuddled her son, making small movements with her upper body, soothing him as when he was a tiny baby. Jon managed to cut the TV off and raised, joining two of the loves of his life. Daenerys sent him a questioning glance: ‘Why would you say that to him?’ was what it meant. He shrugged a bit before verbally answering. 

“I said that the bugs weren’t really on the walls but…” he started.

“In his head. I see.” She said calmly, finally understanding the situation. She made her way to their bedroom, sitting Aegon on the edge of the bed while crouching before him. “Baby?” she called Aegon, the little boy finally raised his head. Seeing the terror as well as the sleepiness in his son’s eyes broke Jon’s heart, but he knew Daenerys would find a solution. Well, he hoped. “What Daddy meant was that the bugs weren’t real, they didn’t exist for real. You were sleeping and your little head with its big and bright brain” she said as she tapped lightly on their child’s skull, making him smile. “invented it. They were a bit naughty, weren’t they?” she pondered with a wicked smile on her lips. Aegon chuckled, nodding his head along. “Ok, so I’m going to ground them, so they don’t give you bad dreams again. What do you want to dream about?” she asked and Aegon made a play of thinking on it. 

“Dragons!” he squealed. “and spoons!” he said, excitedly. Jon’s eyes opened big, what a weird idea. 

“Dragons and Spoons?” she wondered at the peculiar association, but their little blond head nodded. “Ok, then I’m going to ask this.” Daenerys said, handling the situation very seriously. She took his head in her hands and began to talk to his forehead. “Listen to me, naughty brain. I’m Aegon’s Mamma and I’m a fire-breathing dragon. I forbid you from giving my son any more bad dreams. Is that clear?” she said with a stern voice, little Aegon chuckling below her mouth. “Now, about your punishment for inventing little bugs, Aegon and I talked about it, and we decided that sweet dreams full of nice dragons and dancing spoons would be an acceptable apology.” She made a play of listening to something. “Alright, I’m glad we came to an agreement. Absolutely, I’ll tell him you’re sorry. I’m sure he will forgive you. Good night.” She said before taking a step back and focusing her gaze back to her son’s eyes. “It’s done. He agreed on dragons and spoons. And he said he is sorry. Do we forgive him?” she asked. 

Aegon smiled big, his eyes already dropping a bit. “Yes, he is a silly little brain but everybody can do mistake!” he said, rolling his eyes playfully. Daenerys chuckled and Jon as well. He raised his eyes and talked a bit loudly. “I forgive you brain!”. 

“Well I’m glad this whole ordeal has been dealt with.” Exclaimed Jon, trying to match the excitement of his son and wife, despite the nudging tiredness. “You must be excited now to see what beautiful dreams your little brain has prepared for you, right?” he asked, Aegon nodding happily as he settled back in his parents bed, making it clear he wasn’t going to leave their room for the night. Jon leaned down as well, as Daenerys went to quickly take a shower and prepare herself for bed. “And remember, you are the boss of your brain, okay? If he isn’t showing you the right dream, remind him that you’re a dragon and that you decide. And you decide to dream about dragons …” Jon said. 

“…and spoons!” Aegon whispered assertively as his little eyes were already heavily closing. “I just wait for mommy and…” he started to say drowsily. 

“Mommy is coming right away, don’t worry buddy. We’ll stay right here with you” Jon winked at him as Aegon adopted his sleeping posture, clutching his stuffed dragon against his tiny chest. 

Daenerys joined them just minutes later and dropped a loving kiss against her son’s temple and he mumbled a little ‘night mommy’ in his sleep, making them both smile. Daenerys settled behind Jon, her arms squeezing his waist tightly, she nuzzled against his neck. She let a sleepy mumble escape her lips, the resemblance to their son’s own mumble seconds earlier making him laugh a little.

“How was your surgery?” he wondered, as he turned on his back, letting her adjust and find her position against him. 

“It went okay. He is stable now.” She said, her eyes closed and her cheek rising along his breathing. “And… bugs in his head, really?” she asked, a little laugh escaping her lips as she was already drifting off to sleep.

“Oh, shut up.” He laughed as he kissed her forehead and settled his cheek against it. “Good night, love.” He wished her before switching off the lights for the final time of the night.

~ The End ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sweet family moment, don't hesitate to share your thoughts with me or other family peculiar episode you'd like to see depicted in another story!  
> Stay safe and I wish you a great week!


End file.
